User talk:Joeman200
thumb|30px|left , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!}} : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IRC Please? Official store purchase Hello, I bought 10 nail for 10 clicks and a freind request. I have sent the clicks but i have not received the nails or a friend accept. I'm not worried about the nails not arrived yet as I know it may take some time. Have you not been on mln recently? Also I have been told on the official store talk page that you should reply soon. I was just wondering about it. Sorry if I bothered you. 18:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :) Did you say who you are in MLN? yes- lukespacewalker9871 17:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :done-- 22:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) gypsum do you have any gypsum that i could buy?? thanks. 18:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :sorry-- 22:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) another award 03:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::can you swap this for a Barnstar? I do not like all these side ones I like just the plain barnstar-- 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well he did give you a barnstar... so you want another barnstar?? what other kinds are there? i know there's the golden one and shop one but anything else?? 23:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Forum Barnstar (I made it but it's real). It's kind of selfish to ask for a barnstar when you have already been given one. :no no no no no I'm just saying that I would rather have a barnstar then all this side stuff (his, undeserved barnstar...)-- 23:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ya well he already gave you a barnstar. ::It's not a crime to give more than one... I'm just saying that I like them better than (his, undeserved barnstar...)-- 23:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it's not a crime...It's just kind of selfish to ask for them. :*''joeman rolls his eyes* I'M NOT ASKING HIM FOR ONE I"M JUST SAYING THAT I DO NOT LIKE 100 DIFFERENT TYPES OF BARNSTARS AND WOULD RATHER HAVE A NORMAL ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 23:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Whatever... name my mln name is racinjason100 Mythrian 23:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:!! i know, and what band??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 Joeman i accidentaly did that because i don't know how to make a user page for an auction or store. 21:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Joeman You won my auction where do you want your 100 clicks? Once I get a ruby and have time I will mail you the stuff. Please spend your 118 clicks on my soundtrack. :clicks on my soundtrack too please-- 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) unfair you don't give me freedom to make a custom shopnav. 23:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :yes I do! you can use it all you want! '''but you can't make other people to use it!-- 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) oh. 23:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) My store Please close my store until I say i want it on the . blueblueblueblue 23:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure-- 23:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sticker Descriptions When adding sticker descriptions please use the descriptions as found on the MLN site. For example, the Ha-Ya-To Sticker has a description of HA-YA-TO, the brave EXO-FORCE Pilot. from here Thanks 02:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I know but saying A Sticker is better than saying unknown please provide...-- 02:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I am happy to see that the Night Blazer Sticker has a proper description and I thank you for adding it. Even more, I hope you have a sense of satisfaction of a job well done. 04:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :thanks um even for the raptor sticker on MLN the description is :T-Rex, the savage raptor so even if it is weird please keep it-- 04:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Band I join Electic Guitar -[[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Are there any pages i can help with creating or that need edits? 01:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) This is definitely confusing so sure i could use some help. 01:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) YES! I created a sig that works. 01:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :um I'm the one that just did a edit to it-- 01:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) That would be helpful. Yes, please. 01:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oh... 01:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) please add my store and auction to my sig 01:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to insert templates so I couldn't use easy sig. How do you insert templates? 01:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :um... they give you a syntax to use, but I just used the hard code to put your shop and auction in-- 01:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok thank you. 01:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) loose sparks do you have any that i could trade for?? 01:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :not right now-- 01:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oh, well how about a plumbing permit?? 01:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :no, just check TT for what I have-- 01:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok. well, never mind then. 01:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Look Look Yours Please See It -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) See it again -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? IRC Wiki LINKZ -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 06:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Shop may i make a new Shop??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 09:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes but you already have one you don't need another. auction just out of curiosity, whens your auction going to end? 20:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :doesn't it say?-- 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i dont think so. if it does, it must be well hidden. 20:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC)